User talk:Jamie
Welcome to the wiki, Jamie. You found your minion master build on here? Cool! The builds section is my favourite part of the wiki. Shandy 19:07, 23 February 2006 (CST) Please use the preview button when editing. -- 20:26, 23 February 2006 (CST) Its not that I am not using preview, its that i am making additions to my page, but then a few minutes later I think "ah... maybe i should change that or this". apologises if this is a problem. --Jamie 20:30, 23 February 2006 (CST) :No offense, but that is why you preview: to stare at it for a few minutes to see if you should change that or this. --Ravious 21:55, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::It isn't really very important. Shandy 23:00, 23 February 2006 (CST) Your monk Change it's secondry to /N and use Offering of Blood, invaluable skill :) 195.137.4.228 22:59, 23 February 2006 (CST) :Nono, stay Mesmer, it will help you in PvP later ;-) :Usually when playing in PvE, my skillbar looks somehow like this: *When being solo monk, against low damage enemies: *As prot monk in a large group (with high damage enemies): *As heal monk in a large group: *As bonder *As bonder when conditions are a big problem: The Category:Builds might help as well =) --Xeeron 08:59, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Thank you for your builds, Xeeron! --Jamie 07:46, 14 April 2006 (CDT) Hurray for small guilds of friends Small guilds made up of a group of actual friends rock! --130.58 20:34, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Yep, we're very selective about who joins, everyone gets on. We're a bunch of misfits and rogues which intially seemed a problem due to the fact me & lady kage play every day but our friends don't always. Still you know there will be someone online at sometime. It is great though because we want them to join rather than recruiting people in Lion's Arch We tend to favour people with interesting names and clothing no names who are like "Balthazar Ro X" or "Grrrr I Like Spam" we like to have strictly fantasy styled names. --Jamie 20:51, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Character builds For some tips on ranger builds see my talk page. These builds are for a few purposes only, so contact me in-game any time if you want to discuss ranger builds. I am mainly a ranger player (for 9 months now) so I should be able to help you to come up with a build which you like. *Hopes that he understood the Code Blue correctly.* :Thanks Gem, I mainly run with my ranger it is sooooo much better than warrior running in simpler runnings like Lion's Arch to Sanctum Cay. I'm sure I remember seeing your "Running Rangers" advertised in Sanctum Cay quite a few months ago. ::Wow! Someone really has seen me advert RR when we had just begun the thing? Thats nice. If you'r good enough you could think about joining us. :) I will be online for an hour now and a few hours later today, so feel free to contact me if you need. 23:30, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::Running as a Ranger is amazing, but I couldn't join you, I have commitments to helping my guild now and whenever I am not helping them I've sold out to the W/Mo farming culture *tear*, but on a more serious note I love to run Lion's Arch to Sanctum Cay, I just don't think it is top of my list right now, perhaps when I stop being a traps ranger and find the thrill of killing over a dozen trolls in a mob boring perhaps I'll run again, I used to love playing as a Minion Master & a Healer hehe. They're all crazes I go through. --Jamie 17:48, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Axe: Sword: (requires zealous) Those are nice ones :) 19:49, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Oh and get some gladiator's armour!!! 19:50, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :I have glad's top & pants, but Lady Kage likes me to wear Knight's Armor while we quest, I use Glads for farming. --Jamie 20:05, 5 April 2006 (CDT) interwiki help Thanks for that tip on how to link my wikipedia user page, it'll be easier for people to learn about me now. /help - User:Jamie requests help! - Calling all inventing Guild Wikians I'm looking for someone who is familiar with the wiki context to make me a fake babel box. I'm looking for something along the lines of "gw-4" "This user is able to contribute with a poor level of understanding of the preview button."... c'mon... we were all thinking it.. --Jamie 09:06, 28 April 2006 (CDT) PvP/PvE template Nice idea to make it a real template. But I want to be different and now I need to change the colors on my user page. ;) The similiarity of colours is probably not a coincidence, but the color really suits the template. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:55, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Yea, the colours you chose seem to go well with it, so they stuck, thanks for the idea, I hope GuildWiki doesn't have a tonne of infoboxes like wikipedia, but this type was needed, I don't know why anyone hasn't done it before... --Jamie 04:58, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Could you make a both one? Skuld 05:01, 8 May 2006 (CDT)